In Perfect Happiness
by hogwartslivy
Summary: House-hunting, Gringotts and Surprises! Harry Potter is defiantly up to something. (Harry/Ginny)
1. In Perfect Happiness

A young couple just married. The atmosphere surrounding them is love, happiness and joy. When you see them together you can't help but smile and wish you something like that. Harry and Ginny Potter were like that until just this morning.

"Harry I am not raising my children here," Ginny told her husband in an undertone careful not have the muggle realtor hear them, "It's too new. There's no history, no magic," she ran a hand over the fireplace mantle.

"But Ginny," Harry said in a hushed tone, "You said that the last house had too much history,"

"We need a magical realtor," she told him in a demanding tone before turning to face the realtor that was watching them hopefully, "I'm sorry but this isn't what we were looking for. I think we need a break from looking for a while so I'll call you when I have some new ideas," she grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and marched out the front door.

"What now then?" Harry asked of his wife.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out," she stopped walking and turned to face Harry who grabbed her by the waist, "Right?"

"We will," he bent down slightly touching is forehead to hers, "You'll find the perfect house that we can raise our children and grow old together," putting his hand under her chin and lifting it slightly ti kiss her softly on the lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she whispered back, her eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before apparating away.

The months went by as Harry and Ginny continued to look for a new house to buy. The Europe Quidditch season started and with this meant that Ginny was in different countries every week playing Quidditch. On the morning of one particular game in France, Harry found himself at Gringotts in Diagon Alley before going to surprise Ginny at her game.

"Thankyou Mr Potter someone will be right with you," the goblin sitting on one of the high benches gave Harry his key back and motioned for him to wait by a door on the left. Harry walked slowly over to it thinking of Ginny and her game tonight/

"Right this way please Mr Potter," another goblin had approached him and opened the door. Harry walked through it into the cave like corridor while the goblin whistled for a cart. When it arrived Harry climbed inside and held on tight for the ride. Harry closed his eyes during the journey waiting for it t stop. There was a loud screech and the cart jolted to a stop. Harry opened his eyes and looked around at the door that they had stopped at. The door to his vault was a lot larger then he remembered although he hadn't been here since his twenty first birthday. As he got closer Harry looked at the door more closely, this time noticing that it had a gold band around the outside and a sign above it saying the number and the words _The Potter Vault. _Harry stopped dead.

"I'm sorry but this isn't my vault," he told the goblin who stopped opening the vault, "my vault is number six hundred and eighty seven"

"Well it's says here that the contents of that vault was to be transferred into this vault once the owner had turned twenty one," the goblin withdrew a piece of parchment for his pocket and waved it a little in his hand, "you are Harry James Potter aged twenty one right?" asked a still shocked Harry who could only nod. He watched as the goblin returned to opening the vault. The door to the vault swung wide open and Harry let out an audible gasp.

Inside were towers and towers of Gallons, Sickled and Knuts. There were paintings stacked to the side and countless amounts of jewellery sitting on the installed shelfs. As Harry entered the vault he examined a number of things that had belonged to his ancestors. He moved along the large vault as something that was sitting on the shelf next to a goblin made tiara and a ring box caught his eye. The white book stuck out to Harry for two reasons, it had his name on the front and it was a shelf that bore his father's name. He gingerly picked it up expecting it to burst into flames but when it didn't he opened it to the first page. Harry looked down at the photo of his mother holding him in the hospital the day he was born. The caption read _'Harry James Potter and Lily Potter on July 31__st__, 1980'. _

Harry smiled as he flicked through the rest of the pages that were filled of photos from the day he was born to his first birthday. Countless photos with Sirius playing with Quidditch balls, with his mother reading him books, with Remus showing him his scars, Harry touching them with wonder on his face and finally with James chasing him around different rooms of the house and throwing him into the air. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes but he blinked them back as he turned to last page to find a photo of his mother and father holding him and smiling. A letter fell to the ground and as Harry closed the album and placed it back on the shelf he bent down to pick it up. Feeling something heavy inside the envelope he opened it up pulling out a key and piece of parchment.

"Come on Ginny,"

"GO GINNY!"

"WOW! Nice catch Gin!"

The Weasley brother sat in the top box watching Ginny play against the French team when Harry burst through the doors out of breathe.

"Harry," Hermione, who was standing at the back of the box with a glass of mead in her hand, shouted in surprise, "I thought you couldn't make it! Ginny said you had to work,"

"I got off early and decided to come and surprise her. How they doing?" he asked his friend, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione sighed, "All of them have been pressed up against that glass since the game started," she pointed to the boys. Harry looked over to his brothers-in-law who hadn't noticed his entry, "I think there winning though," Harry nodded as the commentator started to yell excitedly.

"AND GINNY POTTER SCORES AGAIN! THE QUAFFLE IS GIVING TO THE FRENCH CHASER ZA- WAIT WHATS THIS! LUCY STEVENS IS SPEEDING TOWARDS THE GROUNDS. MY MERLIN SHE'S AFTER THE SNITCH! SHE'S REACHING FOR IT AND YES! SHE CAUGHT IT, HARPIES WINNNN!" The boys stared screaming and jumping around as Harry strained his ears to hear the score, "HARPIES WIN 630-410!"

Several minutes after the winning the match had been won, Ginny entered the top box to be engulfed into a massive hug by her brothers. Harry stood back with Hermione giving Ginny time with her brothers.

"Harry?" Ginny said in surprise noticing her husband standing by her sister-in-law.

"Hey gorgeous, good match," he told her smiling as she walked towards him.

"How did you- I mean you said you had to work?" Ginny said stopping towards him.

"I got off early," he replied grabbing her waist pulling her in for a hug and a kiss. This got some false gagging from the Weasley boys behind them but the young couple ignored them, "I have something for you when we get home by the way,"

"Oh?" Ginny said looking up at Harry, "What is it?"

"You'll see when we get home tomorrow. I got off work tomorrow as well so you have me for two whole days," he smirked before kissing her lightly again.

"Well let's get back to the hotel," she whispered seductively into Harry's ear, "Oh shit," she pulled back from him, "I didn't think you were coming, so I agreed to share with Lucy tonight!" she sighed and cursed under her breath again.

"Don't worry love I have a room so we'll stay there. Gwenog will understand," Harry said looking down at his wife, "I missed you last night. I hate sleeping alone," he whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and her brothers before exiting the box with Harry.

There were a heap of flashing cameras outside the change rooms as Ginny got changed and ready to leave.

"Mr Potter," one reporter shouted over the rest, "there have been reports that Ginny's pregnant. Can you confirm?"

Harry let out a laugh, "Well if she is, she hasn't told me but I can confirm to you that she isn't pregnant," the reporters started scribbling down random noted that would most likely appear in tomorrow's paper.

"Mrs Potter told us you weren't attending, what brought you here?" another reporter shouted at him, "Was it Ginny's ever growing male fan base? Did you feel the need to protect her?"

"That's absurd! He's here surprise me," Ginny said as she walked out of the changing rooms. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The cameras flashed like mad as reporters shouted more questions at the young couple who were already walking away, "Had to give them something. Gwenog has been very rude lately," Ginny smirked as she looked at Harry's expression, "out with it then,"

"Out with what?" Harry said to her in reply.

"Whatever question it is on your mind," she smiled as she slipped her hand into his, "I know you Harry James Potter, probably better than anyone. Better then Ron and Hermione so I know when something's bothering you, so out it with it,"

Harry lips twitched at her words, "you're not pregnant right?" Ginny's smile faulted.

"No," she told him, "and you should know better than to listen to rumours or worse reporters," they had arrived at Harry's room.

"I know I just thought I would ask," he swiped his room key and held the door open for her, "sorry"

Ginny put her bag down next to the bed that was in the middle of the room, "Don't worry about it," she sat down on the bed and rubbed her neck. Harry took the few short steps that were separating them and kissed her, "I missed you," Ginny moaned as Harry continued to kiss her neck. She fumbled with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and lying back into the bed. All thoughts of reporters and pregnancy were pushed out of her mind.

"Harry will you please uncover my eyes, "Ginny Potter told her husband who was holding a hand to his wife eyes.

"No but I need you to think how your now a Potter and always will be," Harry said into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Ginny frowned, "okay but then you have to uncover my eyes," Ginny Potter thought very hard about her new family history when she felt a rush of wind. Harry uncovered his wife's eyes hearing an audible gasp from her he then snaked his arms around her.

"What do you think?" he asked her but only got a head shake in reply, "It belongs to the last living descendants of the Potters, that is us now," Ginny just shook her head at the sheer size of the manor in front of her. They stood at the end of a long dive leading up to a giant manor that was made of white sandstone with large grass lawns. Ginny steadied her breathing as she turned to Harry.

"How did-," she stumbled through her words, "when did…how?"

"When I went to get money out of Gringotts they told me because I had turned twenty one that I had inherited all of the Potter air looms. My parents," Harry said look from the house to Ginny, "they left me this house,"

Ginny smiled at him, "That's amazing but how did you find it?"

"They left a letter," Harry pulled it out of his pocket, "read it," Ginny took the letter from him and started to read. As she read, tears welled up in her eyes. Harry wiped them from her eyes. When she looked up from the letter Harry swapped it with a key. He took her hand in his and led her down the path towards the double front doors.

Harry stopped when got in front of them he turned to Ginny, "I want our children to grow up here, like I supposed too," Harry leaned down and softly kissed his wife. They broke apart and Ginny placed the key in the lock. She turned the key and the door swung open. The young married couple walked into the Potter manor and their new home to start the rest of their lives in perfect happiness.

_**HELLO READERS! **_

_**Just for anyone who maight be reading my other stories, this has no connection with the YEARS BETWEEN! I like to write down my ideas and they ever so often turn into a story! I hope you like this, I remember writing it after I had read another Harry/Ginny story. It just shows that every story inspires me in different ways. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! xoxo**_


	2. The Letter

_**Hello Readers, one of you lovely reviews asked for what the letter said so I had a think and came up with a short letter that hopefully you will be happy with! Enjoy, xo**_

Our dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then something has happened to you father and I and I'm sorry that I have left you. It would not be a bad reason, and believe me when I say this I would only ever leave you if it was for protection. I want you to know, and if Sirius and Remus are around I'm sure they would tell, that you father and I love you very very much and would do anything for you! When we found out I was pregnant James was the happiest guy on earth. I was ready to be a mother, I had been ready since I realized I was in love with your father and I'm just sad that if you are reading this, it means we have not had any other childern. I'm sorry you didn't get to grow up with any siblings. Well, I guess if Sirius took you in, which I think he would have, that's kind of like having a brother.

I need to tell you something about the that is in this letter. While it isn't the only one your going to need, it is the most important. The others are at the house. When your father and I had knowledge of the prophecy we were scared, scared for our friends, our families, and mostly for you. We had no idea what would become of this so when Albus told us it would be best to move, too many people knew of the Potter's family Mannor, we took the chance and we relocated to Godric's Hollow. This is where we are now, I still have hopes that we will pull through this and I will get to see you grow and change, and James will get to play Quidditch with and teach you about picking up girls, please don't listen to his advice it took him 6 years to get me. I'm still hoping I will get to raise you in the same home as James' parents raised him.

Albus had James put out the story that Potter Mannor was attacked and was burned down. Over time, I believe, very few will know the location. Some will forget, other will die in this dreadful war. James preformed a spell that only a direct descendant of him will be able to find him. That boy will be able to go there, use this key and then only will the spell be lifted. I hope, Harry, that you will be able to raise a family there. With a wife and children I hope you will be happy. I know that you will love the house, it's very big and will empty at first but if once you start filling it with children it will become full. I should know, I lived there with you, James, Remus and Sirius. And they truly are the biggest children I've ever met. Even you at barley one year old are that bad.

When you look around the Mannor, please look for our things and your room and I do hope you will find some peace and memories.

Remember that I love you son, always have always will,

Now and forever,

Mum xxx


End file.
